walkingdeadfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Зомби/галерея
Ниже представлены изображения зомби в комиксе, телесериале и видеоигре . Комикс Zombies.jpg Laceys death.png Tobin3.jpg Arnolds death.png Arnold 2.PNG zombie1.png Zombie 2.PNG Zombie 3.PNG Zombie 4.PNG Zombie 5.PNG Zombie 6.PNG Zombie 7.PNG Zombie 8.PNG Zombie 9.PNG Walking-dead-comic-book-2.jpg Mike terry dead.jpg 0329021940a.jpg 0329021622f.jpg 0329021622a.jpg 0329021619.jpg DaleSavesDonnaAxe.PNG IMG_0924.png IMG_0938.png 1498032-heath1.jpg 1498051-heath5.jpg Zombiecarol.png IMG 0976.png IMG_0975.png IMG 1026.png IMG 1027.png IMG_1051.png IMG_1071.png IMG 1140.png IMG 1137.png IMG_1142.png IMG_1312.png IMG_1313.png IMG_1314.png IMG_1321.png IMG_1325.png SurvivorWalkers.png 453469-ricksurroundedbyz.jpg IMG_1327.png IMG_1329.png IMG_1331.png IMG_1343.png IMG_1347.png IMG_1351.png IMG_1352.png IMG_1353.png RickandWalker.png Rickaxe.png Untitledvv.png Untitledvdvd.png Walkerssss.png Ergergefgde.png Fgfgdfgfhgrshg.png Tbgtrdhrtsh.png Gfnfgngfnfx.png Gbhgfrhg.png Tjcy.png Sghdb,kj..png Dhgghj.png dhgfhbjk.png dxgfhkj.png eydtyhi;.png gjhgj,n.png i;ukjbn.png txjfcdetxggf.png Tgrbrg.png Ytr.png Untitledtrgbfhgerdg.png Jhmgfbd.png Ghft.png fdvgfbgfbfgv.png gkuvll.png htyrtshe.png Ntdygre.png ghfc,jvb.m.png hbrhyhythythyh76y675.png Untitledn kjbihjbhbhjbjh.png fdcvjwnjrjcf.png Eugene & Michonne, 2.jpg Eugene & Michonne, 1.jpg gk j.ih8fyvlhboug.png hj gkjh.k.bvh.png lvguvh,j.png njhb hj vbbhvjb kh.png tgvulycghk vlj.png ynhyrjr67ju67.png rbyjtjr.png tueyrwjhger.png 977.jpg ZOMBIE BLACK1.png ZOMBIE BLACK.png Zombie 10.PNG Zombie 11.PNG Zombie 12.PNG Zombie 13.PNG Zombie 14.PNG Zombie_15.PNG Zombie 16.PNG Zombie 17.PNG Zombie 18.PNG Zombie 19.PNG Zombie 20.PNG Zombie 21.PNG Zombie 22.PNG Zombie 23.PNG Zombie 24.PNG Zombie 25.PNG Zombie 26.PNG Zombie 27.PNG Zombie 28.PNG Zombie 29.PNG Zombie 30.PNG Zombie 31.PNG Zombie 32.PNG Zombie 33.PNG Zombie 34.PNG Zombie 35.PNG Zombie 37.PNG Zombie 38.PNG Zombie 39.PNG Zombie 40.PNG Zombie 40.PNG Zombie 41.PNG Zombie 42.PNG Zombie 43.PNG Zombie 44.PNG Zombie 45.PNG Zombie 46.PNG Zombie 47.PNG Zombie 48.PNG Zombie 49.PNG Zombie 50.PNG Zombie 51.PNG Zombie 52.PNG Zombie 53.PNG Zombie 54.PNG Zombie 55.PNG Zombie 56.PNG Zombie 57.PNG Heath3.png Zombie 58.PNG Zombie 59.PNG Zombie 60.PNG Zombie 61.PNG Zombie 62.PNG Zombie 63.PNG PB, 7.jpg PB, 4.jpg PB, 8.jpg PB, 2.jpg PB, 3.jpg PB, 5.jpg Heath, glenn and nic, zom.jpg zombies, 99.2.jpg Untitled99.jpg Abraham Holly.jpg Abraham Carl Horde.jpg Carl and Sophia.jpg Holly Invasion.jpg 23369-comic-the-walking-dead-rick-grimes.jpg Thomas 13.PNG Survivordeath2.png Survivordeath.png 101d.png Aaron.2.png 103.9.png 103.8.png 103.6.png 103.16.png 103.15.png 106.jpg MoonD.png MoonC.png RoamR.png NotWalk0.png NotWalk9.png NotWalk8.png RoamR1.png Spear walker.png RoamR2.png RoamR3.png Rotting Walker.png RoamR4.png RoamR5.png HannahCS.png Walker that killed carol.png RoamR7.png RoamR6.png Walkers (Tyreese Special).png Walkers 2 (Tyreese Special).png Walker and Tyreese 3 (Tyreese Special).png Walker and Tyreese (Tyreese Special).png Mike oisdahasf.JPG Terry sausafhuasd.JPG Azombie.png Issue 111 Zombies.png Issue 117 Cover.jpg God dammit Douglas.png Снимок экрана (13) — копия.png|Ходячие. Выпуск 129. Телесериал Ходячие мертвецы (сезон 1) 1523952-zombie girl super.jpg Atlanta Walker.jpg S1e1J.png S1e1I.png Wd101 02581.jpg SoldadoWalkertanque.jpg Littlegirlzombiedaysgonebye.jpg KingCountyneightbor.jpg Walkerep01KingCounty.jpg Leon 3.PNG Leon 6.PNG Leon 1.PNG Hannah 4.PNG Hannah 3.PNG Female gas station zombie alive (Days Gone Bye).png Male gas station zombie alive (Days Gone Bye).png Walking-dead-walkers-ep1.jpg Flies.png ThCA1G0HXU.jpg hannah zombie.png jj zombie.png under tank.png cool walker.png lb zombie.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-16-21h32m39s197.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-16-21h32m38s182.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-16-21h28m44s149.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-16-21h28m39s102.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-16-21h28m33s44.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-16-21h28m32s31.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-16-21h33m00s151.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-16-21h31m53s244.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-16-21h31m51s231.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-16-21h31m48s197.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-16-21h31m46s175.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-16-21h31m31s26.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-16-21h25m58s24.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-16-21h25m56s7.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-16-21h25m37s74.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-16-21h25m35s48.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-16-21h25m14s99.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-16-21h24m21s80.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-16-21h24m20s72.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-16-21h23m24s24.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-16-21h15m14s244.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-16-21h14m59s92.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-16-21h14m51s12.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-16-21h14m33s83.png Tumblr mghs3v8cUx1rwynufo1 500.gif Tumblr melr92Wqbo1rmu2x7o1 500.gif Lauren Henneberg as Walker (Guts).jpg S1e2A.png S1e2D.png S1e2E.png Ax.jpg ThCA64QV7I.jpg Rat Walker.jpg Twd102 1943.jpg WalkerAtlanta.jpg Abraham Tank Soldier1.png S1e2K.png 282 29 BDRip1080p NOLIMITS-TEAM 0466.jpg Rat walker.jpg S01E02 Wayne Dunlap.png 02 mameluco.png 02 roca.png 03 smell.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-16-23h47m32s231.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-16-23h47m07s232.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-16-23h47m30s208.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-16-23h47m29s194.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-16-23h47m05s212.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-16-21h34m47s199.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-16-21h34m34s65.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-16-23h46m50s61.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-16-23h46m45s17.png Deer Walker.jpg Deerwalker 2.jpg Dept Store Walker.jpg Walkercampdeer.jpg Walking-Dead-Zombie-Deer1.jpg ThCAM9AYJD.jpg ThCAAC21UB.jpg 02 up.png "Vatos" AmyDeath.jpeg Amy Walker.jpg AtacantedeAmy.jpg Larry Mainland Walker - Vatos.png 04 walker 1.png 04 walker 2.png 04 walker 3.png 04 walker 5.png 04 walker 6.png 04 walker 7.png 04 walker 8.png ThCAX9YEN9.jpg CDC walker.jpg Walkeramy.JPG Zombie Amy.jpg cdc walker 1.png cdc walker 2.png cdc walker 3.png Ходячие мертвецы (сезон 2) Car Accident walker 2.jpg Church walker.jpg Church walker 2.jpg Church walker 3.jpg Daryl walker.jpg Daryl walker 2.jpg Doug TWD TV Series 001.png Doug death.jpg Drug Store walker.jpg Duncan.jpg Shane Running.jpg Episode-10-rick-car.jpg Episode-10-rick-walkers.jpg Episode-10-shane-walkers.jpg Episode-11-carl-walker-1.jpg Episode-11-carl-walker-2.jpg Episode-11-dale-walker.jpg Episode-11-daryl-walker.jpg Episode-11-walker.jpg Episode-13-andrea-walker.jpg Episode-13-barn-burn.jpg Episode-13-carl-rick-hayloft.jpg Episode-13-patricia.jpg Sophia-chaser-zombie-760.jpg Walker_policía_1.jpg Woodchuck-Zombie-400.jpg Walker_policía_2.jpg What_Lies_Ahead_Zombie,_2.jpg Walkercarretera.jpg Walker_solitario.jpg Carwalker.png AndreaTWD5.jpg Lori Kills.png Deadstab.jpg walkerstab.jpg Zombies_en_la_ruta.jpg Vatos Zombies.jpg Beth.jpg Lou, doug.png Lou, doug, jimmy, hershel, rick.png Lou, doug, jimmy, hershel, rick2.png Lou, doug, hershel, rick.png Unnamed chruch3.png Yummy.jpg 380699_106233312843089_100003692623075_36452_1571776387_n.jpg 477430_106234139509673_100003692623075_36462_1152489408_o.jpg the walking dead - season 2 - barn zombie.jpg 527684_106234349509652_100003692623075_36465_538910583_n.jpg Amputee Walker.jpg Andrea-walkingdead.jpg WD211_2297.jpg Carl cuchillo.jpg WD210 1479.jpg walking-dead-zombie.jpg Dogchompinzeds201.png Walking-Dead-dog 610.jpg ThCAO7HG1F.jpg Walkingdead raisehands.jpg WiltshireEstatesHerd.png ThCAXO6VWT.jpg 028fc walkers5 t400.jpg ThCAN1P7TU.jpg ThCA3I0OVC.jpg OtiSacrifice.png JimmyTrapped.png JimmytornApart.jpg HighwayHerdAndrea.jpg Ходячие мертвецы (сезон 3) Prison02.jpg Prison01.jpg Michonneandwalker.JPG Michonne and Zombies, 1.png Michonne110.JPG Skærmbillede 2012-07-14 kl. 01.29.43.png Mario Avani Walker Sick.jpg Ep-1-walker-cell_FULL.jpg Ep-1-walker-yard_FULL.jpg Twds3ew1x.jpg ZOM1.png ZOM2.png Tumblr_maf26fGD4i1rszcxto1_500.jpg The Walking Dead - 3.11 - I Ain't a Judas. I'm in the background behind Andrea, wearing jeans with a faded shirt and sweater, with my hair down and wavy.jpg Frederick Carpenter (Walker) - Prey.png Zombie Crawler.jpeg Hershel's Leg is a goner.JPG S3 Walker.jpg prison-zombies-walking-dead-season-3.jpg Seed.3.png Seed.2.png Seed.1.png Seed.22.png Seed.29.png Seed.28.png Riot Walkers 2.jpg Riot Walkers.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-10-16-14h13m08s239.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-16-14h11m01s252.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-16-14h04m32s195.png Seed.37.png 11441c.jpg Twd301-000045.jpg Lucha por sobrevivir.jpg TWD GP 301 0515 0361.jpg TWD GP 301 0515 0229.jpg TWD GP 301 0515 0134.jpg The Walking Dead S03E01 720p Glenn.jpg TWD-303-x.jpg Walkersmany.jpg Sean03.jpg Twd303-000749.jpg Ep 4 Zombie.jpg Lori Killer Within.jpg Daryl Killer Within.jpg Carl Killer Within.jpg Walking-Dead-304-02.jpg Cabezas.jpg Caminante_del_bosque.jpg Walker_del_batazo.jpg Walker_del_flechazo.jpg T-Dog Neck.png TWD GP 304 0615 0339.jpg TWD GP 304 0615 0258.jpg A6 TcboCIAELkAu.png Twd304-001365.jpg Twd304-002115.jpg Twd304-001357.jpg TWD RK 305 0703 0593.jpg TWD GP 305 0629 0451.jpg TWD GP 305 0629 0445.jpg TWD GP 305 0628 0339.jpg TWD GP 305 0628 0326.jpg Ring ring adjusted for printer.jpg Walkerkilledbymichonneprison.JPG Michonnewalkerprison.JPG Michonneandcarl.JPG Whenthedeadcomeknocking11.JPG Whenthedeadcomeknocking9.JPG Whenthedeadcomeknocking8.JPG Whenthedeadcomeknocking7.JPG Whenthedeadcomeknocking6.JPG Whenthedeadcomeknocking5.JPG Whenthedeadcomeknocking2.JPG Whenthedeadcomeknocking1.JPG Mikeandterryseed.JPG Ep 7 Zombie.jpg The Walking Dead S03E06T 0837.jpg The Walking Dead S03E06 1603.jpg The Walking Dead S03E06 1150.jpg Ep7 Walkers.jpg 1-the-walking-dead-exclusive.jpg TWD GP 307 0726 0248a.jpg TWD GP 307 0726 0137.jpg TWD GP 307 0723 0203.jpg TWD BT 307 0719 0208.jpg WBS5.PNG Twd307-001677.jpg TWDS2E10 02.jpg The Walking Dead S03E07 0353.jpg CabañaHermit.jpg Michonne en la prision.jpg Walkermachete.jpg The Walking Dead S03E08 0107.jpg TWD 1167.jpg Jose-Pablo-Cantillo-in-The-Walking-Dead-episode-3.05-16.jpg Canterbury C-Section Walker.png 3A Walker 15.jpg 3A Walker 14.jpg 3A Walker 11.jpg 3A Walker 10.jpg 3A Walker 9.jpg 3A Walker 7.jpg 3A Walker 5.jpg 3A Walker 4.jpg 3A Walker 3.jpg 3A Walker 2.jpg Proxydddd.jpg Walking-Dead-309-20.jpg Walking-Dead-309-14.jpg Walking-Dead-309-17.jpg 640px-Walker_Suicide_King.jpg 1756229.jpg TWD TR 309 0810 0720.jpg TWD GP 309 0815 0478.jpg TWD GP 309 0815 0458.jpg TWD GP 309 0815 0401.jpg 640px-Twd309-000481.jpg Pokerstickmerle.png Walking-Dead-310-BTS-01.jpg TWD 0191.jpg TWD 019Martinez.jpg Nickelgun.jpg Walkers Aint A Judas.jpg Coltrick.png Walking-Dead-311-18.jpg TWD GP 311 0919 0399.jpg TWD GP 311 0919 0319.jpg Td-episode-311-poll-325.jpg Walking-Dead-311-BTS-a.jpg Clear Walker.jpg Clear Mousetraps.jpg ClearPromo.3.jpg Walking-Dead-312-11.jpg Burned zombie and Carl.jpg Clear Zombie Cart .png TyreeseKiller.png Andreahacha.png Walking-Dead-312-08.jpg Walking-Dead-312-06.jpg Walking-Dead-312-03.jpg TWD 1054.jpg TWD 0871.jpg Twd312-000172.jpg Tapatalk 1362773632143.jpg Cimagesizer.jpg Walking-Dead-314-19.jpg TWD GP 315 1102 0030.jpg Prey Zombie.jpg Twd314002410.jpg Twd314002395.jpg Twd314002262.jpg Twd314002271.jpg Twd314001957.jpg Twd314001517.jpg Twd314-001618.jpg Arrow Zombie.jpg The-walking-dead-season-3-episode-15-this-sorrowful-life-5 FULL.jpg D16.jpg D14.jpg The-walking-dead-season-3-episode-15-this-sorrowful-life-600x399.jpg Twd314-000880.jpg Sorrow Walker ring.jpg Sorrow Michonne Walker.jpg Walker Merle.jpg Walking-Dead-315-BTS-08.jpg Daryl-03.jpg Daryl-07.jpg Walking-Dead-315-BTS-11.jpg Walking-Dead-315-BTS-10.jpg Walking-Dead-315-BTS-09.jpg Walking-Dead-315-BTS-8b.jpg Twd315002274.jpg Twd315002462.jpg Twd315-002211.jpg Twd315-001284.jpg Twd315-001141.jpg Twd315-000411.jpg Walking-dead-walkers-season-3-finale-welcome-to-tombs-amc.jpg Welcometombs3.jpg Welcome To The Tombs Caminante.jpg TW 3X16 Walkers.jpg The-walking-dead 3x16 finale 2.jpg The-walking-dead 3x16 final.jpg Mascaminantes welcometothetombs.jpg Twd309000182.jpg Prisonattack.png Killshot74.png Twd gp 316 1121 0089.jpg Bethkillwalker.png Walking-Dead-316-n.jpg Walking-Dead-316-k.jpg AMCpicWttT2.png TWDS2E09 04.jpg ThCAJE8Z2M.jpg ThCA1Q1JIB.jpg ThCAOOXQ3P.jpg TheHermitWalkers.jpg ThCA4W9V5P.jpg ThCAZ401EK.jpg ThCAM613LC.jpg ThCAL5M5CP.jpg ThCADQOJ13.jpg ThCA7RKEM1.jpg ThCA0DHN2W.jpg Pdvd 295.jpg Walker Bomb!.png The-walking-dead-season-3-arm-500x375.jpg Riot Walkers.png Image 1350335207067695.jpg Hines-ward-zombie original.jpg Ходячие мертвецы (сезон 4) S4Walker.png WDSeason4COP.jpg WDSeason4Mossberg500-2.jpg Season four nick zombie.png Patrickturns.png WDSeason4SIGP226.jpg Image season 4 premiere error.jpg Eddie (TV Series).png Final 4x01.jpg Zack's Death.JPG Nickzombi.png The-Walking-Dead-Episode-4 01-30-Days-Without-an-Accident-Full-Set-of-Promotional-Photos-2 FULL-726x248.jpg Thumb3 3fce4659-e412-7bfd-a70d-bced1a7cf317 TWD 401 GP 0516 0129.jpg Walker Season 4 hiudhsfds.JPG WalkersS4.png WalkersOnTheFence.jpg GlennGoingToTown.jpg Extra4 (Infected).png ThCAKSWT7A.jpg ThCAIO8GKP.jpg ThCA77QV66.jpg Patrickzombiedeath.png Newcomer eats.jpg Pig 1 (4).png Nick body.png Afterfeast1.jpg Survivor feasted.jpg Killed by daryl.jpg ThCAT1CBLV.jpg ThCAN4QPPK.jpg ThCA0H62B9.jpg TWDS4E02 05.jpg PatrickNewcomerMeal.jpg Extra2a (Infected).jpg Infected6.jpg Infected7.jpg Fence.png Infected8.jpg Patrickwalker402.jpg Patrickwalkerdeath.jpg Season four charlie.png Charlie Walker2.jpg Ryandeath.jpg Patrick zombified.png UnnamedDead.png Pig 2 (2).png Pig 2.png 095627cb-8dcd-499e-908b-4692564379f4 4371e788-1db5-ddb0-c07f-c3b41b121b9a TWD 402 GP 0520 0535.jpg Extra3 (Isolation).png The TV Herd.png Herd403.jpg Carol_Zombie_Isolation.jpg Machete in head walker.PNG Tyreese_Walker_Isolation2.jpg Tyreese_Walker_Isolation1.jpg S4T Nature Walker 2.png S4T Nature Walker.png Tyreese Isolation Walkers.jpg S4T Bob Yelling.png Tumblr inline mvete79Y2r1r3kh5i.jpg Tyrese surrounded.png Anadeath.jpg Season four big tony.png 16d5c3368084a41f1acf1c399291132cTWD404GP06140047-1383770998.jpg Tyreese-Indifference-The-Walking-Dead-4-Temporada.jpg Maggie vs. Walkers.jpg UnnamedFather405Death.jpg CDC outside 2.jpg Dalton Zombie.png creepwalktv.png femwalktv.png guywalktv.png miketerrytv.png Zombie ep3.jpg Ghu.jpg 64031 704746652884829 1173903623 n.jpg 946267_705453669480794_39343456_n.jpg S4T New gate 2.png S4T New gate.png S4T More Walkers.png S4T Walker Fences.png S4T No eyes Walker.png Walker Season 4 hdashf.JPG ThS4Walkers.jpg Ricklookingallsad.jpg Importimagesource=MCTWD4 Ep1 BTS1155085.jpg Importimagesource=MCTWD4 Ep1 BTS755085.jpg 4X03Walker_TWDFbpage.jpg Ходячие мертвецы (вебизоды) Ходячие мертвецы (вебизоды): Разорванная на части T1RYUEJyRGlNRncx o.jpg 74003fd1-1786-49b9-b52b-ab752e7023f9.jpg W3Zzw708.png Walker 2 (A New Day).png Unnamed Woman (Webisodes) 6.png Unnamed Woman (Webisodes).png Domestic Violence.jpg VIKXRS0pg67TOM 2 hd.jpg Step Mother.jpg Judy.jpg Judy Dead.jpg THNMYmEzaGNwOWcx o.jpg Early walker state hannah.png Everything-dies-the-walking-dead-torn-apart-05.jpg VItGATqU5iJ3xu 2 hd.jpg The Walking Dead Webisodes6.png Hannah.PNG Hannah 2.PNG Hannas killers.png Walker 6 (Everithing Dies).png Walker 3 (Everything Dies).png Walker 2 (Everything Dies).png Niño Palmer 2 (Everything Dies).png Niño Palmer 1 (Everything Dies).jpg Calliway (TV).PNG Calliway (TV).JPG Walker.png Walker2.png Callaway everything dies.jpg Ходячие мертвецы (вебизоды): Холодный склад Harrisdeath.png ColdStorage2.png ThCA2SJQI7.jpg h&s walker 1.png h&s walker 2.png ugly betty.png Lennie.4.png Lennie.3.png Lennie.2.png Lennie.1.png Harrisdeatha.png Coldstoragechosenonezombieflash.jpg BJ death.png Kelly.png.png ColdStorage7.png Ходячие мертвецы (вебизоды): Клятва TheOath_Walkers.jpg TheOath_Walkers3.jpg The_OathWalkers2.jpg The_Oath_WalkerF.jpg webisodes_the_walking_dead_the_oath_legendado.jpg webisodes_the_walking_dead_the_oath_parte_1.jpg zumbis_webisodes_the_walking_dead_the_oath.jpg 5-450x248.jpg Wa3.jpg Wa2.png Wa1.jpg Walking-dead-oath.jpg 3019034-poster-p-1-the-oath-walking-dead-webisodes.jpg Walker_Outside_oath.jpg Cafeteria_Walker_Oath.jpg Karina end.jpg Karina 10.jpg Karina 11.jpg Видеоигры Видеоигра (Telltale Games) Ходячие мертвецы (видеоигра): Первый сезон Sandra4.png Sandra3.png Sandra2.png Sandra.png VG3.png VG4.png Unnamed Police Officer death VG 2.jpg Officer Dead.png Zombie102.png Macon, Georgia 3.jpg Macon, Georgia 2.jpg Macon, Georgia.jpg Walking Dead Zombies Game 11421.png Lee, carley, clem.jpg Lee and zombies 2.jpg Lee and zombies.jpg Lee and b.jpg Lee and sandra.jpg Lee and cop 2.jpg 8c8bd6a8eecd0a6b075f4e1d831b19db.jpg Walking-Dead-Ep-2-02.jpg Skærmbillede 2012-06-27 kl. 11.34.55.png Skærmbillede 2012-06-27 kl. 11.34.59.png Skærmbillede 2012-06-27 kl. 11.35.01.png Skærmbillede 2012-06-27 kl. 11.34.00.png Skærmbillede 2012-06-27 kl. 11.33.22.png VG Campfire.jpg Walker biting Gun.jpg Pharmacy Walkers.jpg Beatrice, 5.png Beatrice, 4.png Clementine Walker.jpg Walking-Dead-Telltale-4-c.jpg Walking-Dead-Telltale-4-b.jpg EP4 Walkers.png LeeCarleyGlennDeath.png LeeDeath12.png LeeDeath11.png LeeDeath10.png LeeDeath9.png LeeDeath8.png LeeDeath17.png LeeDeath15.png KennyOMG4.jpg Brie's organ.JPG Brie bitten.JPG Around Every Corner Cap 21.jpg Around Every Corner Cap 12.jpg Around Every Corner Cap 5.jpg Walkingdead101 2012-09-01 12-46-40-95 large.jpg Walkingdead101 2012-09-01 13-39-05-24.jpg The-Walking-Dead-Episode-3-Long-Road-Ahead-Story-Trailer 15.jpg WalkingDead103 test 11.jpg Kenn.png Bandit 3.JPG Bandit 3 death.JPG 2012-11-27 00067.jpg Rabbit Eating Walker.jpg Car Walker.jpg FRS Walker.jpg FRS Walkers.jpg Pilotwalker1.png Shawnwalker2.png Shawnwalker1.png Walker bit lee.png Notablewalker.png Duck's Walker.png VGHerd 2.png VGHerd 1.jpg Ep.5cover.jpg Vinceescape.jpg Petwalker.png Walkerattack.png Russell Gets a Look.png 400D Slammin'.png Nate Driveby.png Survival Instinct TWD Video Game Zombies.jpg Survival-Instinct-02.jpg Survival-Instinct-01.jpg Darylsurvivalinstinct.png SI Zombie Courtyard.png SI Walker Street.png SI Walker Attack.png The Herd.jpg WalkingDeadSurvivalInstinct herd bonusLG.jpg AXE Walker SI.png Lester.png si walker.jpg walker si.jpg Social Game Social Game Zombies.jpg Social Game Zombie.jpg Social Game Zombie 2.jpg Social Game Zombie 3.jpg 970417 396786193769463 1849872107 n.png 970723 397555193692563 1675132558 n.png 428722 394877100627039 827088923 n.png ThCAT05FS9.jpg 21181 394043067377109 410942407 n.png WalkerDANGER.jpg 970618 398704843577598 265428027 n.png 946788 396395400475209 1797928493 n.png 934123 394876773960405 430336669 n.png 922891 397555013692581 1923792863 n.png ThCA1WZW6L.jpg ThCAON4MT7.jpg 9997 474728222641926 1656533804 n.jpg ThCAIVWO5L.jpg ThCA7850M3.jpg FreshSWATZ.jpg MilitaryFiremenZ.jpg Dead Reckoning 474px-Patty Taylor (Death After Reanimation).jpg Don (Walker).jpg Robb (Walker).jpg Reckoning.Robb.Walker.png Reckoning.Patty.Walker.png Reckoning.Patty.Reanimation.png Left Behind Left Behind 9.jpg Left Behind 11.jpg Left Behind 28.jpg Left Behind 29.jpg Категория:Основная